


Not Like Imagined

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Sunshine Project 2016 [4]
Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a forest nymph that watched Mark pull the sun across the sky every day. Mark surely had to be the brightest thing in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like Imagined

**Author's Note:**

> This is the finally part for sunshine project. prompt sunset

He was couldn't see him, he was blinding to look at. That never stopped the forest nymph from gazing longingly at him. He would dance through the forest to the very edge and enter the clearing, he would run out and lay flat in the tall grass and watch. He could see the chariot being tugged by the horses pulling the sun lazily across the sky and if he looked close enough he could make out the man in the chariot, he was blinding and beautiful. But every day, just like the last, he would disappear from view and the nymph was left to see the night take over again. He had learned to hate the night, it took away the light. He hated sunset. 

Jack lost time again and spent all day watching the light pass by and soon it was dark again.

"Jack?" a voice from above called out. The nymph looked up to the man tugging the moon behind him. Jack had asked why he pulled the moon along with his bare hands instead of using horses. He said it didn't weigh much, Jack thinks it has to be pretty heavy. 

"Hello, Felix," the forest creature called out. Felix was much more approachable than the other man, the man bathed in sunlight. Jack had grown to know Felix, he was likely his only friend. 

"Watching him again?" Felix asked, he always seemed invested in Jack's crush. The nymph blushed and tapped a rock with his bare foot, "Jack this is painful to watch every single day, you know that right. Just pathetic, look at me. I feel embarrassed for you."

Jack just chuckled, "We can't all stumble across our own stars."

Felix smiled wistfully, "Marzia really is a star."

"Literally," the green haired forest dweller said staring into the sky, not sure which one she was but guessed she was the most beautiful one in the sky.

The blond looked down at Jack and sighed, "You know I could introduce you to Mark."

Jack gasped and looked around, fearful someone would hear. They rarely used his name, "You know that it's forbidden for earthbound creatures to speak let alone meet sky creatures!"

Felix crossed his arms, "You sure don't seem to have an issue when it comes to me. You know no one has paid mind to those laws for hundreds of years. The new lord actually tossed them out, the only people that still obey them are the oldest generations."

Jack huffed, "Its different with us."

"Yeah, you don't love me," Felix laughed.

"Of course, I do!" 

"Not the same way and you know that."

Jack quickly changed the subject, "What would be the point in meeting him? Get an up close look at how beautiful he is. Actually, hear his voice...I heard that it's like a forgotten song. He probably doesn't even know I exist."

"I wouldn't be so certain," Felix mumbled to himself. Jack barely caught the words.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Jack glared at him before sighing, "It's late."

Felix looked around he had pulled the moon nearly completely across the sky, "It is." the moon keeper glanced down at the forest nymph. He had watched Jack long for the sun keeper for what felt like forever. It truly was painful, "Jack, look tomorrow is a New Moon. How 'bout you come visit?"

Jack looked up in shock, "Like, for real? Not me yelling at the sky."

Felix laughed, "Yeah! Look walk to the south to the ocean and swim down until you surface in the sky. I'll be waiting, I'll introduce you to Marzia."

Jack chewed his lip while he thought over the offer, "Ok."

Felix cheered, "Awesome! Come at sundown."

"Sundown?" Jack asked cautiously, "Why not sunrise?"

Felix smiled innocently, "No reason."

"Felix! I don't want to see him!"

"Really?" Felix scoffed.

"Well, of course, I want to see him but...shut up!"

Felix clasped his hands together, "Please, just say hi to him and if you hate it we can leave and hang at my place. Marzia is an amazing cook."

Jack complimented this, Felix had raved about his stars cooking for years, "Fine," he said grumpily. Felix fist bumped the air, "But! But don't make an ass out of me or I will beat your fucking ass."

Felix saluted him, "Of course! Would never dream of it!"

"Mmmph," Jack hummed as Felix disappeared, "See you tomorrow!"

"Yep! Bye, Jack!"

Jack sighed and threw himself to the ground. What had he just done? He was a god damn fool. Finally, Jack flung himself up from the dirt and walked back into the woods. No use worrying about it now.

-

Felix tugged the moon one last time and sighed at the sight of home. He loved his job but sometimes it was boring. He remembers the days before he met Jack, gods that had been really boring. 

Felix stretched his arms over his head and felt his spine crack back into place. Maybe Jack was right and he should get himself a chariot and a couple horses. He wasn't young anymore if his aching back was anything to go by. Felix glanced around and found just the man he needed to see.

"Mark! Hey bud," Felix said clasping a hand on the man shoulder startling him. Mark turned to look at him, a smile gracing his lips.

"What's up, man? I have to go soon. Sun and all that," Mark said motioning to the ball of light he was strapping to his chariot and horses until Felix came over. 

"Nothing really. Just wanted to tell you I'm bringing someone from Earth over tonight," Felix said with a small smile as he watched Mark tense.

Mark glanced around, "You didn't..."

"I did. He's coming over at sunset," Felix smiled, "Tell you what come to dinner with us. I bet Marzia would be glad as hell to have people over."

"Felix! I mean I bet he's seen me once or twice but gods! But I doubt he even knows who I am!"

"I wouldn't be so certain," Felix mumbled turning around, "Be at my place at sunset."

Felix walked away silently patting his own back as he walked away. Marzia and he had some prepping to do before sunset.

-

Jack walked south to the ocean and watched the sunset in the distance, he could see Mark finishing his daily trip and Jack felt his heart sink. He loved Felix but this was his stupidest and craziest idea yet. Mark was as close to the sun and as beautiful as it as anyone could be. Jack was just....green? 

Taking a deep breath, Jack sighed and walked into the cold water. He wasn't quite sure what Fe had meant when he said swim down until you surface in the sky but he really didn't have it in him to ask at the time. Swimming out to where he could no longer stand, Jack dove down and just kept swimming. He was pretty sure he had been swimming for years and he felt himself growing dizzy from lack of oxygen. Just as he was about to call bullshit on this and hastily swim to the surface his head popped out of the water.

Jack gasped, trying to remind his lungs how to fill up with air again. Jack swam to the edge of what looked like a street and pulled himself up. Apparently, his entrance hadn't been inconspicuous because several creatures were staring at him. In fact, he wasn't even sure what some of these beings were. He was about to chicken out and drive back to Earth when he heard someone call out his name.

"Jack! Finally, I was beginning to think you had chickened out on me," Felix said running up to Jack with a cloth and drying his hair. Jack had never seen Felix this close and felt warmth at finally seeing his best friend. Jack shrugged the mother hen hands away that were trying to dry him and pulled Felix in for a hug, "You're such a soft, gods Jack."

"Well excuse me being excited to finally see you," Jack said punching Felix in the arm. 

Felix laughed and started to walk, "Come on Marzia is dying to meet you."

Jack fell in step beside his friend, "Arent you worried my devilishly good looks will steal her away?"

Felix looked Jack up and down, "Yeah I doubt it."

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a handsome son of a bitch!" 

"Yes, but you kinda have the hots for someone else."

"Keep your voice down dammit!"

"You're the one yelling!"

-

Jack couldn't lie. Marzia truly was beautiful, he knew understood and forgave Felix for every star related joke about her he had ever made. She was kind and gave off a warm that would surely sweep anyone off their feet. They were standing around eating snacks talking about what it was like on Earth versus the sky when Felix snuck up behind him and whispered, "Told you she was out of this world." Marzia just blushed and opened her mouth t protest when someone knocked on the door.

Jack felt his blood run cold, he had nearly forgotten about this. Forgotten about Mark, fuck, shit, ass! He was probably so savvy and level headed and Jack was literally just stumbling his way through life. Felix gave Jack a wink as he walked to the door, "Looks like someone is here.."

Felix opened the door and Jack felt his eyes grow to the size of saucers, Mark was more....perfect. He had skin that showed the labor of his job and eyes as warm as the heat from the sun. Jack instantly wanted to shrink away and hide, he stood no chance. He could make a break, there was an open window, he could dive out. But then he was locked in place because Mark's eyes had just met his and everything felt like it was slowing down. Time may as well not exist at this point. Mark stepped forward towards him, "Hi, I'm Mark," and then everything sped up. Because next thing anyone knew Mark had stumbled over his feet, tried to grab Felix for support, Felix had grabbed for the counter and missed and instead grabbed the tray full of food and pulled it down onto the two of them. Now they were both laying motionless on the floor covered in food. 

Marzia looked over at Jack just as he looked at her before they both burst out laughing. Felix and Mark tried to quickly right themselves up, both blushing furiously when Felix slipped on some food and fell down again, grabbing Mark and taking him down again. Marzia and Jack were both near in tears at this point, silently laughing because they couldn't get any air in as finally the two men had righted themselves.

Felix quietly dashed out of the room, mumbling about karma or something as Marzia hurried after still wheezing. Jack tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths, in through the nose out through the mouth as Mark picked food off himself. Finally, Jack he calmed himself and approached Mark, savvy may not be the exact word for this guy. It may just make him more perfect. Mark blushed at Jack, "I'm usually better at first introductions."

Jack smiled and pulled a clump of food from Mark's hair, "Are you?"

"Not really," Jack laughed and soon enough Mark had joined him. 

"How about you try again?"

Mark eyed him before nodding, "OK, Hi I'm Mark, nice to finally meet you."

"Hi, I'm Jack and finally?"

Mark blushed again and cursed under his breath, "Well it is hard to not see the most beautiful creature watching me every day."

It was Jack's turn to blush, "Fuck..sorry. I'm not a creep or anything you just do your job really well and I appreciate that!."

"Mmmph.." Mark hummed smirking at Jack.

"You don't get to judge me after that little entrance," Jack huffed, crossing his arms.

"Truce then?"

"Truce."

Felix and Marzia walked out from the back rooms, Felix in a new outfit and a slightly grumpy look that disappeared when he saw Mark and Jack talking, "Well, not how I planned for this night but good anyway."

-

About a year from then, Mark and Jack were that oddball couple everyone knew about. It was very uncommon for two people from Earth and the sky to know each other let alone date. But somehow they made it work. 

Jack even learned to love the sunset for it meant Mark was coming home. Coming back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly am not 100% sold on this fic. Oh well. Please comment what you thought and leave a kudos!


End file.
